Sweet December
by kc creation
Summary: Kyo and Haru always have the most unusual Christmas season. How do they survive, with buying gifts, holding a steady relationship, and an annoying family? Not to mention Haru's new job. Twentyfive oneshots, each for everyday until Christmas Day. KxH
1. Santa Baby

((A/N: Aaah, when I woke up this morning, I was hit with an incredible inspiration!! Everyday until Christmas, I'm going to write a KyoxHaru oneshot!! (God only knows how I'll pull this one off)

I'll still be updating _'To Kiss A Kitten'_, so I'm planning on a very busy Christmas Season!

These take place a year after _'Christmas Fever', _by the way.))

_12/1/06_

**Santa Baby**

"What the Hell are you wearing?" Kyo asked in confusion.

Haru just smiled, tightening the large, black belt around his slender waist. He wondered vaguely if he should stuff the costume, since the fat man was, afterall, a _fat_ man. Kyo huffed, turning away from his boyfriend.

"I'm Santa Clause." The ox spoke, and Kyo growled.

"I knew that!" He screeched. "But _why_ are you Santa Clause?"

The younger boy's eyes twinkled in the morning's light, as he stepped toward the, now flushed, cat.

"I got the job at the mall." He whispered, trying desperately to sound seductive, but the sentence wasn't really the _sexiest_, and cat chuckled softly.

"You are, _definitely_, the biggest loser I've ever met."

--------------

Haru couldn't help but shift uncomfortably on his _throne_, as yet another small child sat on his lap.

"Have you been a good little girl?" He questioned, and she burst into tears.

How many had that been now? Forty, fifty, sixty children that he'd upset? Was he really _that_ scary?

Of course, he'd take crying over screaming anyday, he noted, as a shrieking little boy was placed on his lap.

--------------

"So how was your day, _Father Christmas_?" Kyo droned, as an exhausted Haru opened Shigure's front door.

"Peachy." Was his reply.

The cat smiled, shyly wrapping his arms around the ox. The younger boy smirked, sitting down at the kitchen table, and pulling the cat into his lap. He ran his fingers through the boy's bright hair, and grasped the small, golden locket around his neck.

A whole year, and Kyo was still wearing the old thing.

"So," He drew out. "Have you been a good little boy this year?" He purred, causing the older boy to shiver.

"You should know." The cat spoke, and the ox smiled.

"So what would you like for Christmas?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, gently pushing himself away from the younger boy, and staring him in the eyes.

"I would_ love,"_ He paused, a sly smile stretching across his features._ "_for you to take off that stupid beard."

Haru let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Of course the cat would lead him on like that. It wasn't like he'd _actually_ expected to have hot Santa Clause sex on the kitchen table or anything. Of course not.

"And after that," The orange haired boy drew out. "I'll meet you in my room."

The ox didn't notice the bright red blush staining Kyo's cheeks, or how he stumbled up the stairs.

Afterall, the ox was too busy changing his clothes, _as fast as he possibly could._

**The End**

((A/N: I don't like the ending.. bleh.. _cornballishness_..

hmm.. Implied _ensuing smut_, for flyingdaggers. And a good beginning for a, hopefully, good oneshot collection!

Happy Holidays!))


	2. Giftwrap Galore

((A/N: Oneshot number two!! aah, I'm in serious need of a new desk.. Mine just broke for the third time today!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!))

_12/2/06_

**Giftwrap Galore**

The streets of Tokyo were crowded, as usual, and stained with dirty, black snow. An assortment of Christmas songs could be heard over the bustle. Two teens, incredibly out of place in the crowd, could be seen bickering over one thing or another.

"How many times have I told you I hate shopping?" Kyo complained.

"hmm, " Haru sighed. "About five times in the passed hour?"

He earned himself a punch in the arm.

"I don't see why you have to get something for _Ayame_." The cat huffed, and Haru shook his head.

He really couldn't understand the older boy sometimes. He couldn't imagine not getting everyone a gift, and leaving someone out. If everyone thought like the cat, Haru doubted _anyone_ would ever get gifts.

But then again, who had ever gotten _Kyo_ anything?

"So," The cat unfolded the small list in his gloved hand. "We got Tohru the new hairties she wanted, Shigure the ink and computer paper, Yuki the.." Kyo paused, scanning the letter.

"We didn't get Yuki anything."

Haru stopped walking.

"Seriously?" He asked.

The orange haired boy nodded.

"We just skipped him. He was right after Shigure and right before Ayame.. And we skipped him."

They stood in silence for a few moments, staring at the small, crumpled piece of paper. _Every_ name was crossed out, _every_ person perfectly matched with a gift Haru was sure they'd love.

Except for Yuki.

"What the hell could we possibly get _Yuki_?" Kyo questioned, rather loudly, causing people around them to stare.

--------------

Kyo crossed his arms over his chest. How could they forget the damn rat? He checked the bags, making sure they hadn't just forgotten to cross the boy's name off the list.

Why'd they have to get the dumbass anything anyway? It wasn't like Haru didn't _know_ Kyo disliked the boy or anything.

The cat grumbled. That was probably _exactly_ why they were sitting in the store at that very moment, waiting for the cashier to wrap the smal gift Haru had instantly found for his _former_ crush.

The ox was as bad as Tohru, always trying to force Yuki and Kyo to be friends.

"Finished!" The thin woman, standing behind the counter, exclaimed, causing the older of the two boys to jump. Haru was the first to stand, paying the cashier for her services and wishing her a Merry Christmas.

--------------

"So," Kyo began, "What'd you get him?"

Haru took the cat's hand in his.

"You mean, what'd _we_ get him, kitten." He corrected.

The older boy rolled his eyes. Stupid cow, making it sound like they were _married_ or something. He blushed. _Married with Haru_, how would that be? He couldn't even imagine how the ox would pop the question. Would he do it the custom way, or would he try something weird like getting it tatooed on his back?

The cat shook his head, stealing a glance at the other boy. _'Why would he want to ask **me** that anyway?' _He scolded himself. One year they'd been dating, and he was already thinking for marriage.

"Something on your mind, kitten?" Haru asked quietly. Kyo flushed, shaking his head.

"I-I'm just, uh.." He trailed off. "Thinking."

The ox chuckled.

--------------

They walked along the streets a while longer, until a building caught Haru's eyes, and the two split up.

Kyo, trying to escape the cold, soon found himself standing in a rather Haru-like shop. It was dark, and the air smelled of insense. The walls were covered in black, studded clothing, and chained items that he had yet to idendify. It figured he wind up in a small, crowded goth store. The cat sighed in defeat. Better get the ox something good while he was here.

Kyo turned, finding himself facing a large rack of pornos, handcuffs, vibrators, and other unmentionables.

_'Shit!'_ His mind screamed, as his body quickly found the closest way out of the shop.

At the entrance, he ran into a lean form.

"Watch where-" He began, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Wow, kitten, I didn't know you into that kind of thing."

_'Haru.' _He sighed.

He stared at the ox in confusion.

"_What_ kind of thing?" He snarled.

The younger boy only pointed at the shop's sign, barely able to hide his smirk.

_'Playmates & Playthings' _It read in large, pink letters. _'For all your secret fetishes'_

"Buying yourself a new.. _toy_?" The ox drew out, earning his second punch for the day.

"No!" The cat shrieked. "I thought it was one of _your_ stores!"

The younger boy smiled, leading his kitten away from the sex shop. The cat never failed to surprise. He wondered if that was why he loved him so much. Kyo always made life interesting, never staying in one place for too long.

For Haru, he made life worth living.

The ox slipped one hand in the large pocket of his coat, as he had one year ago, fingering yet another small gift it held. _Yet another_ gift that would bring their relationship to _yet another_ level.

One year, one _beautiful_ year they'd spend as lovers.

And one ring would decide just how far the cat was willing to go.

**The End**

((A/N: So Kyo mistaked a sex shop for one of Haru's clothes shops. The poor, stupid little kitten.

And Haru's hoping to ask our favorite kitten to marry him, if anyone didn't get the hints.

No ensuing smut this time, but I did say _vibrator_ and _Kyo_ in the same sentence!

Happy Holidays!))


	3. Baby, It's Cold Outside

((A/N: aaah, I recieved one of the best compliments!! This morning, while checking my emails, _oneforth _called me an awesome writer/person. I feel so flattered!!

So, Merry Early Christmas _oneforth_, this oneshot's for you!!))

_12/3/06_

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

"Haru," Kyo called. "Haru, Haru!"

The ox glanced down at him, his feet planted firmly on a wooden stool, holding a golden star to the top of the tree.

"What?" He asked.

"That star doesn't go on the top anymore." The cat corrected. He passed the, now confused, ox a much newer star.

Their hands brushed, and the cat's cheeks flushed pink.

"Kitten, we've been dating for a year," Haru began. "And you still blush when our hands touch.

The cat huffed.

"Well, at least you're not so shy in the bedroo-"

Kyo stood, kicked the stool from under the younger boy's feet, and stormed out of the livingroom.

------------------

"Haaaarrruuu-kuuuunn!" Shigure called, poking his head into the livingroom.

The ox glanced in his direction, stepping away from the tree.

"Don't tell me you did this all yourself." The dog teased. The boy shook his head.

"Of course not. Kyo helped."

Shigure snickered.

He would have given anything to see the _grumpy_ cat decorating a _Christmas_ tree.

------------------

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Kyo eventually forgave Haru, after the ox began a rather intertaining _'I'm the biggest ass in the world'_ speech, and the two helped hang up lights throughout the rest of the writer's home.

Not until dark did things finally start to heat up.

..or cool down, depending on how you looked at it.

Kyo currently sat on the freezing roof, waiting impatiently as Haru found the remaining lights.

"I swear, you stupid cow, if you don't find those damn lights in five seconds I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't walk for a week!"

Haru snickered.

"Of course, kitten." He spoke.

He climbed the latter slowly, handing the shivering kitten a ball of lights. The cat moved to grab them, but stopped suddenly.

"I'm stuck." He stated.

Haru stared at him in confusion.

"My clothes are _frozen_ to the roof!" The cat screeched.

Haru couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. It wasn't everyday the orange haired boy got stuck, and it was even more rare for the cat to be so disturbed by it.

"You could always take off your clothes." The younger boy offered.

The cat slapped him.

"Can't you stop being a pervert for five seconds!" Kyo shrieked.

The older boy always seemed to be yelling. Haru vaguely wondered when his voice would finally leave him, and Shigure's household could finally get some peace and quiet.

"Okay, okay, I was only kidding." He whispered.

"But taking your clothes off _would_ be the easiest way to get off this roof."

------------------

One hour later, Haru sighed in contentment.

Not only had the cat finally cracked, shyly slipping off his pants, but Haru had gotten the pleasure of carrying the flustered kitten down the latter and into the house.

And not to mention that Shigure ended up getting stuck with the light-hanging job.

The two teens sat quietly on the dog's couch, sipping hot chocolate, and watching old Christmas specials. Haru's arm rested across a still very flustered Kyo's shoulders, the cat's eyes never leaving his steaming hot drink.

"It's not like anyone _actually_ saw your boxers, kitten." Haru offered, but the cat didn't listen.

So the ox went on, "I mean, I saw, but I sure don't mind-" Kyo cut him off.

"Do you think I'll get them back?" He spoke.

"..What?"

"Do you think I'll ever get them back, " The older boy repeated. "you know, my pants."

Haru blinked, wondering if that was the cat's only reason for being upset.

"I, um.." Haru trailed off. This was possibly the weirdest thing Kyo had ever asked him.

"I don't know."

The cat's eyes wandered back to his hot chocolate, and for the rest of the night, he was silent.

------------------

Kyo's eyes slowly opened, the sun's rays lighting up his thin form. The alarm clock buzzed loudly.

"ngghh.." He groaned.

Reaching forward to turn the annoying gadget off, he felt something wet in his way.

Staring down at the object, his sleep muddled mind had yet to comprehend what it was.

Then it hit him.

"My.. pants?" He asked quietly.

Glancing to his left, he glimpsed Haru sleeping soundly. He smiled. Of course the ox would do something sweet like that, Kyo wasn't sure why he hadn't expacted the ox to.

He stood sluggishly, slipping on whichever clothes he found first.

Today he would go shopping, he would find a store that wasn't inhabited by kinky sex toys, and he would buy Haru the perfect gift.

He would find the prefect gift, or he would die trying.

((A/N: aah, I finished the chapter just in time!!

10:35pm, about two hours away from the deadline!

Poor Kyo, still traumatized about his "Sex Shop" affair.

Happy Holidays!))


	4. I Won't Be Home

((A/N: uughh, I spent almost all of yesterday decorating my room for Christmas. I'm sure that's why last chapter was so bad.

Hopefully, I can do better this time!))

_12/4/06_

**I Won't Be Home**

_"Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is-"_

Kyo slammed the door quickly, hoping to drown out the carolers outside it.

"You'd think they'd take their _lord's_ advice and be silent too." He shuddered.

Haru wrapped his arms around the cat, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Just ignore them, kitten, they'll be gone in a few mintues."

But they weren't.

---------------

Over thirty minutes later, Haru was ready to grab the nearest weapon and knock the cheerful retards' heads off.

"A few minutes, huh?" Kyo growled, and the ox shrugged.

"Maybe just a_ little _more than a few minutes." Haru argued.

The cat only glared out the window, cursing the carolers to the most painful of deaths.

---------------

"Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!" Shigure exclaimed, Tohru and Yuki following behind him.

Kyo rolled his eyes, and Tohru stared at the cat in confusion.

"Kyo-kun," She spoke. "Where's Haru-kun?"

The cat nodded toward the window. A small smile slowly spread across his features.

"Taking care of the carolers."

Yuki froze in mid-step, Shigure's eye twitched slightly, and Tohru laughed nervously. Yuki was the first to find his voice, uttering a small "Seriously?" and staring in utter shock out the window.

And that was how Haru's first arrest happened.

One of the carolers _just happened_ to have a cellphone, and _just happened _to call the police _just_ before Black Haru got to him. Soon police cars could be seen skidding down the icy streets, their lights and sirens blaring.

---------------

By the next morning, Haru was more than happy to leave the station, and more than confused about how he'd gotten there.

"Did you get butt-raped?" Was the first thing the ox heard as he stepped into Shigure's car. He shrugged, wondering if the dog thought he'd went to _real_ prison that night. He was only sixteen, so it wasn't like the carolers had the heart to press any charges. (it probably had something to do with his last name as well, though.)

"So, did you?" The dog chimed in again.

Haru wished so badly that the cat would have come to pick him up, but Kyo was out shopping _again_. Haru couldn't help but feel jealous of whoever the cat was taking so long to get a gift for.

"Haruuu!" The dog whined, earning a near-black glare from the annoyed ox.

"Sure, Shigure, whatever you say!" He snapped. "I got ass-raped by two large inmates named Bubba and Steve!"

Shigure only nodded, humming along to whichever Christmas song was playing over the radio.

---------------

"Kyo-kun, I bet Haru-kun will love whatever you get him." Tohru spoke.

They currently stood in the middle of a rather scary looking store. The cashier, covered head to toe in tatoos and earrings, occasionally sent Tohru a questionable glance.

"I know," The cat sighed. "But what if he _doesn't_?"

The girl patted him on the back, hoping the scary man behind the counter would confuse them for a couple and leave her alone.

"He will Kyo-kun, but why don't we try a different store?"

Luck must have been on the riceball's side, since the orange haired boy nodded, and they hurried out into the busy streets. Luck must of also been on Kyo's side, though, because just then, he spotted the perfect gift.

Not only would Haru love it, but the cat would be able to stand it as well.

"It's perfect." He whispered.

And took the short walk across the street, into the store that only two days ago, he'd ran out of in complete and total horror.

**The End/To Be Continued**

((A/N: Can you guess where he went??

Geez, I sure hope you can.. If not, I'd have to wonder if you've even READ the other three chapters.

Anyway, hope this is better than yesterday's oneshot!!

This chapter was inspired by Blink 182's _'I Won't Be Home For Christmas'._

Happy Holidays!!))


	5. I Saw Kyo Kissing Santa Clause

((A/N: aaah, school's started again for me, after a _long_ weekend! I guess my stories will take a little longer now.

This Friday and Saturday's updates might be a little slow too. (I'm having a veeery busy weekend!)

Today's oneshot is.. different, to say the least.))

_12/5/06_

**I Saw Kyo Kissing Santa Clause**

"hmm, I never knew Santa was a criminal."

Kyo smirked at his boyfrend, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Hey," The ox defended. "No one needs to know about that."

The cat only laughed, uttering a small "whatever you say", and walking the ox to his car.

"Now you be a good boy," He drew out. "and try not to kill any carolers."

-----------------

Haru couldn't help the grimace that spread across his face as an unusually _large_ child was placed on his knee. Neither could he stop the grunt from passing his lips as said child's full weight began to crush his legs.

"I want a pony, and a dolly, and a-"

He smiled fakely, and patted the girl on the back.

"Woah, little girl," He began. "have you been good this year?"

She nodded.

It wasn't like Haru expected any different from the little butterball. She looked like the kind of girl who wanted everything, and usually got it. _'And if not, she probably screams.' _By the looks of her mother, he probably wasn't far from the truth. The woman looked like she hadn't slept in years.

"Well then, as long as you're good, I'll remember to get you everything you want!" Acting so enthused was going to kill him someday, he knew it.

A picture was taken of the two, and the not-so-little girl waddled away.

Haru glanced forward, wondering who his next _annoyance_ would be, when his eyes caught a familiar patch of orange.

"Kyo?" He mumbled, and as if the cat had heard him, he turned.

-----------------

Kyo wasn't sure exactly why he felt the need to walk all the way to the mall, just to see Haru _in action_, but there he was, watching contently as the younger boy pasted on his fakest smile.

_'He's still sexy,' _He thought to himself, but pushed the thought away as quickly as it came.

_"What am I doing?"_ He asked himself quietly, turning away from the ox, just as the boy looked at him. Something, however, told him to turn around once more, and he found himself staring into the distant eyes of his lover.

"Haru." He whispered.

He stepped forward, one step after another, until he was only feet away from the display.

"Kitten," Haru called. "How nice of you to visit me at work."

The cat scoffed, face flushing bright crimson.

-----------------

Soon, it was Haru's break, and he was free to cuddle his kitten as much as he pleased.

That is, if he could catch the cat first.

"No, you pervert!" The orange haired boy shrieked. "There are **children** here!"

The ox shrugged, and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"I will _not_ be held responisble for _polluting_ the innocent mind of a child!"

The younger boy couldn't help but laugh, never taking his eyes off the other boy's slender form. When the opportunity occured, he grabbed the cat's arm, pulling him into a deep kiss. Kyo let out a screech, but was silenced by the ox's lips.

"Ew!" A shrill voice squealed. The two tore apart, panting slightly.

"Santa's kissing a _man!"_

-----------------

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Kyo hollered. "You asshole!"

Shigure's muffled giggles could be heard in the other room.

"You could have lost you job!"

Haru sighed, standing from his seat. He cornered the angry feline, taking the boy's hands in his own.

"But I didn't, though, did I?"

The cat turned his head, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

"You're hopeless." He muttered.

The ox smiled, kissing the flustered boy on the cheek.

"I know, kitten." He soothed.

"But for some reason, you still love me."

**The End**

((A/N: fluff, Fluff, FLUFF!! Too much.

I dunno, if I'm not writing angst, I'm writing humor, and if I'm not writing humor, I'm writing super-corny fluff.

aahh.. Poor Haru got a little angsty near the end.. I'm hoping for these to get deeper into the boys' relationship as they go on.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know I seem reeeaaaally rude for not answering reviews, but I seriously have no time for anything!

After this weekend, everything might calm down a bit, then I'll answer all my awesome reviewers!!

So, until tomorrow, Happy Holidays!!))


	6. All I Want For Christmas Is You

((A/N: uggh, cleaning is the devil.. Another late chapter. Hopefully it's worth it.

I've decided to write a chapter for each reviewer of mine, since you're all so nice, and it's the best I can do!!

The first Chapter, of course, was for _flyingdaggers_, while the third was for _oneforth_.

Merry Christmas, _animefreaks121_, this one's for you!!))

_12/6/06_

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Kyo smiled into the ox's shoulder, a small blush coloring his features.

"I.." He trailed off, still not quite used to the words he spoke. "I-I love you." He whispered.

Haru grinned.

He was the luckiest guy in the world.

-----------

"Damn!" Kyo screeched, tearing the colored paper to pieces.

"How the hell do I wrap this?!"

He pushed the empty wrapping-paper roll to the side. There had to be an easier way to wrap the item, without giving away what they were.

"You might want to put it in a box first." A calm voice spoke from the doorway.

The cat spun around quickly. His crimson eyes caught the silver ones of the other boy, and he instandly scowled.

_Yuki._

"I don't need your help, rat!" He screeched.

But he had to admit, it was a good idea.

-----------

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing." The rat raised an eyebrow at the strange gift, waiting for the cat's response.

The orange haired boy blushed.

"I'm not," He eventually grumbled. "but Haru is."

Well, that made sense.

"It looks like something in my brother's shop." Yuki joked. A small smile made its way to his pale lips.

"Ugh, I know." The cat answered, grimacing at the frilly object.

"But, I know Haru's gonna love it."

Kyo stared silently at the frail boy beside him. Maybe he could stand the rat, just for a little while. I was Christmas afterall, and Yuki _did_ seem to be acting nicer. So, he decided, he would tolerate the rat until the end of the season.

Then all Hell could break loose again.

-----------

Haru sat on the couch, half asleep, flipping the small ring box opened and closed in his hand. He hadn't seen Kyo since that morning, but for some reason, he felt no need to search for him. The cat was probably wrapping gifts or something anyway.

"Haru-kun?" A small voice squeaked, causing the ox to jerk slightly.

"Oh, hey Tohru." He greeted.

_'Phew, close one._' He wondered what he would have done if Tohru had actually been Kyo. How could he _possibly_ explain his way out of that one?

"Have you seen Kyo?" He asked.

The girl nodded.

"Kyo-kun's wrapping gifts with Sohma-kun." She squeeked, and the ox could tell she was silently cheering. It was, afterall, her dream to see the two together as friends.

That, and solving every problem known to man.

"Really?" Haru asked.

He knew he shouldn't provoke her, but seeing the girl so happy over such a small thing was almost funny.

"Yes!" She cheered, almost dropping the cleaning supplies that, these days, seemed to be glued to her hands.

She really needed a hobby.

-----------

"So," Yuki began. "How are you and Haru doing?"

Kyo shrugged, wondering why the rat cared.

He carried on.

"Haru talks about you like you're a saint." He spoke. "I mean, you guys really love eachother.."

The cat's cheeks burned. _'love' _he told himself. _'I, Kyo Sohma, the cat.. I love Haru.' _

"Yeah." was all he could muster.

"I'm happy for you-" Yuki whispered.

"Well, isn't this just a Christmas miracle." Haru's voice called.

Kyo covered the gift, even if it was already wrapped.

"hmm, that wouldn't happen to be for me, would it?" He asked.

Kyo growled, but nodded nonetheless. His face still burned, and he felt his heart flutter at the sight of the younger boy.

Yeah, he was in love.

He had to be.

-----------

"I wonder what this could be?" Haru teased, shaking the box slightly.

"Not until Christmas." Kyo stated. He snatched the gift from his boyfriend's clutches, placing it back under the tree.

"Can I guess?" The ox semi-begged.

The older boy rolled his eyes, uttering a small _'fine, whatever' _and waiting for the other boy to make fool of himself. Never, not in a billion years, would the younger boy guess what the package held. Kyo was sure of that.

"Uhhhmmm," The ox drew out. "A car?"

Kyo laughed, shaking his head no.

"Is it.." He paused. "breakable?"

The cat rolled his eyes once more.

"What could I _possibly_ buy that you couldn't break?"

The younger boy held up his hands in defense.

"Well then.." He trailed off. "I guess I'll find out on Christmas."

"I guess you will." Kyo answered.

Haru smiled, wrapping his arms around the cat. The lights of the Christmas tree lit up the cat's form, making his eyes glow. The younger boy felt an unusual warmth run throughout his body as he stared into the face of his lover.

"Baby," He began, pressing his forehead against the older boy's.

The same fluttering sensation filled the cat's body as before.

"All I want for Christmas is you."

The room was silent.

Then laughter, and a small thud.

Kyo punched the ox lightly in the arm, grinning in mirth.

"Okay, that's it. You are, without a doubt, the cheesiest person alive."

**The End**

((A/N: It's 11:00pm here.. I've seriously been cleaning since I got home from school. My mom says our house has to be spotless for our upcomming Christmas Party, and I guess she's right. I just wish the work wasn't so hard. (haha)

So, I've hinted a bit more about what Kyo's gift to Haru might be.

I'm no good at keeping secrets.

I also realize that this chapter isn't the greatest, but I tried my hardest!!

So, until tomorrow, Happy Holidays!!))


	7. Silent Night

((A/N: More cleaning.. aahh.. Anyway, Merry Christmas, _frogfly_, chapter seven is for you!!))

_12/7/06_

**Silent Night**

_9:35pm_

Kyo groaned.

"Why would those dumbasses _possibly _want to come back _here_?" He hollered.

Singing could be heard from outside. The carolers from two nights ago were back. The cat wouldn't have recognized them, if not for the casts they wore. He smirked. At least they got what they deserved.

"Are they back?" Haru asked, his black side already trying to force its way out.

Kyo nodded.

"But don't you dare go out there." He demanded. "If they're here for more than an hour, I'll call the cops."

------------

"Do you think they know you're Santa?" Yuki asked.

Haru glanced at the rat, wondering if the boy was kidding.

"I dunno."

Yuki smiled. The stupid people probably thought they were doing the world a favor, spreading Christmas cheer, and Haru was their Scrooge. He wasn't sure they even realized just how mad they made the ox.

"Kyo says he's calling the police if they don't leave in an hour." The younger boy muttered.

And Yuki realized, that for Haru, an hour was too long.

------------

_10:56pm_

"How many freaking songs do these people know?" Kyo screeched, picking up the phone.

He dialed the number, waiting for an answer, and reported the annoying people for one offense or another. Haru stood behind him, admiring his kitten more at that moment than ever.

------------

"It's a.."

Haru kneeled in front of the shining tree, staring down at the gift Kyo had wrapped just a day ago.

"You're never going to guess, you know." The cat declared.

He knew the ox wouldn't. He'd even surprised _himself_ by buying the gift.

"hmm.." The white haired boy pondered. "If it's not a car, it's breakable, and it's not you.."

He stood silently for a moment.

"It's a lamp."

Kyo paused.

"A lamp?"

Haru nodded, trying desperately to hide his smile.

"Idiot." the cat muttered.

The younger boy just turned back to his gift, occasionally lifting it to eyelevel. Almost twenty guesses later the boy finally gave up. Kyo, of course, had already expected this.

The frilly item from Hell, lying dormant in its red and green wrapping paper, would come and haunt him eventually. He knew it would.

But until Christmas came, he could at least keep his boyfriend guessing.

**The End**

((A/N: painfully short, but I'm completely and totally exhausted..

Hopefully I'm just being dramatic, due to lack of sleep (haha), and this is actually okay.

So, Happy Holidays!!))


	8. My Grown Up Christmas List

((A/N: aaah, I've been gone for so long!! I'm so sorry, by the way!!

I've been just a little too busy lately, which just so happened to result in one of those oh-so-infamous stress sicknesses.

Thanks to flyingdaggers, by the way, for checking up on me!!

So anyway, I AM going to make up every lost chapter, so don't worry!!

Number eight is for _Syckitty! _Merry Christmas!!))

_12/8/06_

**My Grown Up Christmas List**

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, Kyo... KYO!!" The rabbit pouted, rather loudly, his bottom lip stuck out childishly.

"What?" Kyo screeched in return.

Haru had to admit, he couldn't decide who was louder; his best friend or his lover. His black side, and painfully pulsing head begged him to intervene, to knock Momiji over the head like he'd seen the older boy do many times before, but his white side wouldn't dare. No matter how annoying his peer was.

"What should I put on my Christmas list?" The blonde squeaked.

Kyo growled.

"I don't know!" He bellowed. "How about a girlfriend, so you won't bug me so much?"

The rabbit cocked his head to the side, blinking in the older boy's direction. Haru could feel a smirk forming on his lips, as he spoke the words he knew would send his kitten into a complete and utter shock.

"You don't _seriously_ think Momiji likes girls, do you?"

And Haru realized, as his cat sputtered, that he knew Kyo better than anyone else.

------------------

"You didn't think he was gay, even _once_?" Haru asked his boyfriend later that night.

The cat shook his head, a blush painting his features.

"I mean, I thought it was too obvious to be true!"

Haru laughed.

"Come on, Kyo," He sighed. "You should know by now that every Sohma has a questionable sexuality."

It was Kyo's turn to laugh.

"I know," He chuckled. "But I thought we were the only ones open about it."

He turned away from the younger boy, trying desperately to process the information the ox had given him. Was he as _obviously_ gay as the blonde haired rabbit? God, he hoped not. The last thing he needed was the title "flaming faggot" added to his ever-growing list of names.

He felt two arms wrap themselves around him, as he often did when the younger boy sensed his discomfort. He turned into Haru's embrace.

_'You know what,' _He told himself. _'What the Hell does it matter? They're probably just jealous that I got Haru before they could.'_

Afterall, just as the ox had said, every Sohma had a questionable sexuality.

------------------

"What do you want for Christmas, baby?" Haru drew out.

Kyo smiled shyly, as the younger boy's hands roamed his bare form.

"Don't be stupid, Shigure already told me you got me something."

Haru's breath hitched.

"Did he tell you what it was?" He whispered, voice almost pleading. _'Please, God, have mercy!' _His mind screamed.

"Nah, I didn't ask." The cat answered.

Why did he expect any different? The older boy may be loud, rude, and quick-tempered, but when it came to love, he was a hopeless romantic. (not that anyone knew about it, however.)

"Do you want to guess?" He joked, and the orange haired boy nodded slyly.

"It's a.." He trailed off, playing the ox's game perfectly.

He never finished, since Haru's lips cut off his answer. Not as if he minded or anything.

At that very moment, he felt completely at peace. It was Christmas time, afterall.

What better time to let his defenses down?

**The End**

((A/N: aaah, it's so hard to write after so long.

But I hope you enjoyed it!! About seven left to write tomorrow, since my dad's being an ass, and won't let me finish tonight, so..

Happy Holidays!!))


	9. Where Are You Christmas

((A/N: Not really much to say, except for "warning: major angst!" (haha, I sound so retarded)

I hope you enjoy this, _AKITO. At The Disco_, this one's for you!!))

_12/9/06_

**Where Are You Christmas**

Kyo sat silently on the roof of Shigure's home, watching sadly as snow covered his thin figure. Haru was gone, and he didn't know where or why. The ox had just up and left, leaving his kitten behind with a heavy heart and a question-filled mind.

To say the least, Kyo felt like shit.

He hadn't felt this bad since before he and the younger boy started going out, and that seemed like _ages_ ago. He thought about life before loving Haru; waking up in his empty bed, eating dinner in bitter silence, and worst of all, falling asleep without ever knowing if he even had a reason to live.

The cat could feel a lump forming in his throat.

_'He dare he!' _The orange haired boy's mind screamed. _'How dare he do this to me!'_

As the last remnants of light left the sky, and the temperature dropped to a freezing cold, the tears came.

And for once, Kyo couldn't bring himself to stop them.

-------------

"What about _this_ place?" Yuki asked hopefully.

Haru shook his head. The restaurant was too _plain_ for his kitten.

If he was going to propose, he had to find a place that was both romantic _and_ open on Christmas day.

"Have you ever thought of proposing at Shigure's house?" The rat inquired.

Haru frose, shaking his head slowly.

Yuki sighed.

"Idiot." He muttered.

-------------

"Kyoooooo!" Shigure called.

He ran a hand through his hair, and shivered slightly. The cat better not have been outside, since he, after only standing in the cold for a moment, was freezing.

"Kyooon-kiiiichiii!" He wailed.

Something cold and hard connected with his head.

"Don't call me that, you bastard!" The orange haired boy's voice called from the rooftop.

Of course he was hiding up there, the dog told himself. Where _else_ could an angsty kitten go when his lover was gone. He paused.

"You know, Kyon, your love life would be perfect for one of my stories-"

Another hard item, as he soon figured out was one of the cat's shoes, smacked him square in the shoulders.

"Ooouch, _kitten_, I was only kidding!"

This time, his abused form was pummeld by snowballs.

"Don't you _ever_ call me _that_!" Kyo shrieked. "That stupid cow saying it is bad enough!"

The dog smiled sadly. By the tone of his cousin's voice, he'd found the problem. Haru must not have told the cat where he was going, as not to cause any problems. Afterall, where could he _possibly_ say he was going with _Yuki_ over Christmas break without sounding like he was cheating on the orange haired boy?

_'Nowhere,' _His mind muttered, as he headed back into the house.

He hoped, somehow, it would all be worth it in the end.

-------------

Haru wasn't sure exactly when he heard the sirens, or exactly when he realized that the noise was headed in the direction of Shigure's home. He wasn't sure when he'd started running, or when he'd spotted the limp figure of his kitten being carried into the screeching ambulance. Hell, Haru wasn't even sure how he'd managed to jump into the vehicle without any problems.

All he knew was that Kyo was sick, that he'd been outside for too long, and that Shigure thought he'd already came inside hours ago.

But he just couldn't understand _why_.

And as the car came to a quick halt, and the ambulance men opened the doors, the ox couldn't help the anger that rose within him.

"Why?!" He'd screamed at the dog.

He didn't care that the dog hadn't brought Kyo inside earlier, or that no one had called him.

No, he'd screamed in anguish, lashing out at anyone that crossed his path, not because of anything the people had or hadn't done for his kitten, but because he knew, deep down, that _it was all _his_ fault._

So, as he sat in the nearly empty waiting room, that smelled of cheap perfume and some sort of mold, he almost couldn't hear the words that passed his lips.

"Christmas sucks ass."

And he knew they were true, if only for a moment.

**To Be Continued/The End**

((A/N: weird angstyness. aaaahhh..

Poor Haru and Kyo. I dunno where Tohru was through all of this though.. hmm..

Well, until a few minutes from now, Happy Holidays!!))


	10. Making Christmas

((A/N: aaah, the second in one day.. How many do I have left? Like six or something? At least I feel like writing tonight!! Not being _able_ to write for awhile makes me eager to write a lot of things. So I guess that's why I write so many drabbles and oneshots after updating a chapter of _'To Kiss A Kitten'. _haha, I'm such a weirdo.

Anyway, This one's for _Nikki Sohma_!! Merry Christmas!!))

_12/10/06_

**Making Christmas**

"Where?.." Kyo trailed off.

The bright lighting burned through his eyelids, and he lifted a hand to shield himself.

"..Where am I?" His voice sounded scratchy, his throat stinging as the words left it.

"You're in a hospital." A young woman, clearly a nurse, answered.

He blinked in confusion, moving to sit up. She stepped forward quickly.

"No, no, honey," She comanded."You shouldn't move much."

He glanced at the girl's nametag. _'Kana Sohma', _it read in small, red letters. She must have been a distant relative, he told himself, although the name sounded _painfully_ familiar.

Well, Ms. Kana Sohma was avoiding the reason why he was stuck in the hospital in the first place, it seemed, and she was starting to piss him off. Stupid nurse, acting like he was a child.

Kyo Sohma was no child!

He pouted slightly, crossing his arms and glaring at the ceiling.

He was _seventeen_ years old, less than a _year_ away from being an adult, and he demanded to be treated like one!

He huffed. Stupid woman.

------------------

"Mr. Sohma is awake now." An elderly doctor declared.

All four of the waitingroom's occupants stood abruptly.

Tohru's eyes shined with unshed tears, Yuki holding her hand in comfort, as Shigure fiddled with a loose string on his jacket, and Haru picked at the chipping black nail polish covering his thumbnail.

"Only one at a time, though." The man added. "We don't want to scare him."

Shigure was the only one to laugh.

Haru nodded toward the group, knowing that Tohru as the only one, besides himself, that would actually be _welcome_ in the cat's room. The three mirrored his actions, and he headed toward his destination.

His head pounded as he opened the old, white door. The room behind it wasn't really unusual. It wasn't really white, as most hospital rooms were, but more of a yellowish color, that the ox couldn't help but wonder if it was supposed to be.

"Kyo?" He whispered. The bed's blankets shuddered slightly, before the grumpy orange headed boy emerged. At the sight of Haru, pain crossed his features, but was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Why am I here?" He exclaimed, and Haru snickered.

"I think you spent too long on the roof, and Shigure found you up there, half frozen to death."

The ox hadn't expected the random, uncharacteristic laughter that burst out of his kitten, but Haru was laughing soon enough, and the two were nearly rolling before Kyo's chuckles turned into bouts of coughing.

------------------

"So, what did Kyo get Haru for Christmas anyway?" Shigure asked, staring slyly in Yuki's direction.

The rat rolled his eyes.

"As if I'd tell you."

The dog stood swiftly, towering over the younger boy. He crossed his arms in triumph.

"Well, Haru already told me what he got Kyo, so maybe, you know, we could compare what they got eachother."

The pale boy had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was betraying the cat somehow. He knew the dog wouldn't tell anyone, but still, he had no right to know about the two's _personal_ life.

"Fine." He muttered. "But first, to make sure you actually know, what did Haru get Kyo?"

The man smirked wickedly.

"A ring. He's going to propose on Christmas day."

The rat smiled at the words. It was weird to imagine the two as a married couple, even if they fought like one.

"Okay," He began, pushing his last feelings of utter betrayal to the back of his mind.

"Kyo got Haru a-"

A loud crash could be heard from the cat's hospital room.

"You perverted piece of shit!" The older boy's voice echoed through the empty hallways.

"But kitten-" Haru's voice reasoned.

"That's disgusting! Someone could walk in!"

Shigure broke into a fit of giggles, as he seemed to be doing a lot lately, and Yuki's cheeks flushed light pink. Why did the two have to be so _awkward_ in _every_ situation? It was obvious who "wore the pants" in the relationship, since said boy was always begging for sex.

"But kitten, they have so much kinky stuff-"

There was a loud thud, then silence.

Yuki realized then that he shouldn't have been so worried about exposing the two's personal life moments ago, even if he hadn't gotten the chance.

His cousins exposed themselves enough on their own.

It almost served them right.

**The End**

((A/N: There's not really much I can say about this..

So, until later, Happy Holidays!!))


	11. Believe

((A/N: aaah, I've finally reached the double-digits!! My fanfiction is officially a tween.

I'd just like to take the time to thank everyone who thought of me during my week of weird sickness.. ness.. So thank you all, _flyingdaggers, animefreaks121, Crystaline-Crimson, _everyone!! You make me feel so special. Like I'm part of a family or something!

Number eleven is for _Crystaline-Crimson_, Merry Christmas _and _thank you **so much** for worrying about me!!))

_12/11/06_

**Believe**

"Does Kyo-kun believe in Santa?" Tohru asked cheerfully.

She stood in line alongside Kyo, Hiro, and Kisa, patiently awaiting their turn to sit on Santa's lap. (and guess who just _happened_ to be under that big, white beard?) The cat rolled his eyes, as a rather suggestive smile was sent in his direction from the _supposed_ Father Christmas.

"Father Christmas, my ass." He muttered. "If anything, he deserves a restraining order."

Tohru just continued to smile, unaware of her friend's sour attitude.

"Does Hiru-kun believe in Santa?" She inquired, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Lady, we're thirteen years old." The ram brushed her hand away. "If we still believed in Santa, we'd be retarded."

Tohru blinked, and Kisa almost gasped.

"Well, that's not a very good way to look at things!" The older girl exclaimed. "I still believe in Santa, and I'm seventeen years old!"

Kyo couldn't help but smile at her words, and Hiro smirked in an I-told-you-so manner.

"See?" He turned to Kisa. "My point exactly."

--------------

Five minutes and three arguments later, the group could be found, smashed together, and two customers away from meeting Santa. Kyo wondered if he could sue Santa Clause for sexual harassment and actually be taken seriously, while Hiro ranted on about how stupid the _"myth" _about reindeer actually was.

There was a flash, and the sound of a crying baby being carried away. The family ahead of them stepped forward, cuddling their son close. The boy didn't cry when sat on Santa's lap, or even when the man began to speak to him, but when the picture was snapped, and the kid was scooped up by his parents, he began to bawl. It wasn't like Kyo could blame him, however.

He was crying _inside_, afterall.

Tohru just _had_ to suggest that they all visit the Christmas display at the mall, and take a picture with Santa, who she failed to recognize was Haru. Kyo would be mad at her, it it weren't for the fact that she was so damn ignorant.

The four moved forward, Kyo stuck sitting on the "old" man's left knee. Everyone was wished a Merry Christmas, asked what they wanted, and if they were bad or good.

Everyone except Kyo.

Not until a picture was snapped, and the other three began to get up, did the younger boy mutter a word to the flustered cat.

"I know _you've_ been a naughty boy this year." He whispered. "But I still have a not-so-little something something for you, if you sit on my lap."

He earned himself a pinch on the arm.

"I'll kick your ass when you get home." Was Kyo's mumbled response, as he hurried after his small group, not once glancing back at his lover.

The cat was really a good actor, Haru mused, if he could pull off not seeming embarrassed about the younger boy's actions at all.

--------------

"Santa seemed nice." Tohru chimed cheerfully.

Hiro groaned.

"Of course he was cheerful, minimum wage must be doing _wonders_ for him."

Kyo shoved the boy slightly. Sending him a glare that shut him up in seconds. No one talked about Kyo's boyfriend like that, even if the ram didn't know who he was making fun of. The ox may have been a pervert, but he _was_ Kyo's boyfriend. The cat realized that he was being a hypocrite, though, and the younger boy would soon have the Christmas present to prove it.

--------------

"So the Santa thing didn't turn you on _at least a little_?" Haru begged, running a hand through his wet hair.

He was sprawled out on the cat's bed, too lazy to get dressed, a towl wrapped loosly around his waist. Kyo stood across the room, pulling one of his boyfriend's old shirts over his head. Small droplets of water soon stained the shirt, giving him the infamous just-got-out-of-the-shower look that Haru found oh so sexy. It just served to annoy the ox even further tonight, however.

"How can I find you _so_ sexy, and you can't find a _single_ thing I do even a _little_ arousing?" He pouted.

The cat blushed darkly.

"I-I think you're.." He choked on his words, his face burning. "I mean, I think you're.."

Haru stared in amusment.

"I just don't say it all the time, like you do!"

The cat pulled on his remaining night-attire, turning his back to the ox, so the younger boy couldn't see his face.

"Kitten, I'm not sure you've ever even _said_ the word _sexy_."

Kyo sputtered.

"Of course I have!" He screeched.

Haru stood, not really caring about his towl as it slipped down his hips.

"Say it, then." He purred.

"Say what?" was the nervous reply.

He backed the cat into the wall, placing his arms on either side of the boy's head.

"Say that I'm sexy." His voice was a low rumble, and Kyo could feel his warm breath against his skin.

"I, um, you-" He turned his head, the burning sensation only getting worse as he went on.

"You _know_ I think you are, so why-" Haru cut him off.

"Please?" He whispered.

The look on his face was the most pathetic Kyo had ever seen. Heartbreaking but lecherous, pleading but horny. Stupid cow, and all his weird demands. He, obviously, knew what the cat thought of him, so why did he feel the need to hear him say it?

There was silence.

Silence, and the sound of Haru's light breath and Kyo's thumping heart.

"You're.. um.. I think you're.."

He swallowed.

_"I think you're.. Sexy."_

The ox smirked.

"..but _how_ am I sexy?"

--------------

To say that the next morning in the Sohma household was awkward would be a complete understatement.

Kyo didn't come down for breakfast, while Yuki complained about the yelling the night before, to Haru, who just happened to have slept on the couch. No one had the heart to ask why, though Shigure came close a few times, before being swiftly kicked underneith the table by a _very_ grumpy rat.

Despite all thise, the black and white haired boy was smiling.

When asked why, all he could muster was a simple:

"He thinks my kinkiness is sexy."

And somehow, that was enough.

**The End**

((A/N: I always change into smutiness mode near 1:00AM. I dunno, I guess it's like my own personal _happy hour._

Anyway, I'm going to sleep now, so I'll update more when I'm actually awake!!

So, until tomorrow, Happy Holidays!!))


	12. It's Christmas Time Again

((A/N: I'm too lazy for my own good. aaah, I hate it.

I'm hoping to get back on track by Wednesday, and I only have about six more chapters to write!

So anyway, number twelve for _twighlightangel61090!!_ Merry Christmas!!))

_12/12/06_

**It's Christmas Time Again**

Haru groaned slightly, rolling into a more comfortable position on Shigure's couch. Whatever Tohru and his kitten were making in the kitchen smelled _too_ good. His stomach growled, demanding that he stay awake until he ate something.

"Kyo-kun, what should we use for the buttons?" The lady of the house's voice drifted into the room.

The ox turned on the TV, flipping through the channels.

_"Look Daddy! Teacher says, every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings.-"_

He changed the channel.

_"You know that remote control racecar Meatwads been wanting for Christmas? Oh, he's gonna get it.. FAR UP HIS ASS!-_"

Another channel change.

_"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead.-"_

He clicked the off button, sighing as the screen went dark. He was getting tired of Christmas specials. At first, there didn't seem to be enough, but now every channel played them _every _second of _every_ day.

"Sohma-kun, Shigure-san, Hatsuharu-kun!" Tohru's cheerful voice called. "Kyo-kun and I made gingerbread people!"

From his spot on the livingroom couch, Haru could hear Kyo's laugh of_ "Gingerbread **people**?" _and Tohru's small giggles. It was normal to be jealous, right? The cat _had_ admitted to liking the girl at some point in his life, afterall.

--------------

"Oh my, Tohru! These are delicious!" Shigure exclaimed, biting the arm off the cookie in his hand.

The girl blushed, shaking her head.

"I didn't do very much! I was only helping Kyo-kun!"

The cat was soon the same shade of red as his cooking partner, as Shigure congradulated Haru for finding such a _"wonderful housewife". _

"See!" The cat shrieked. "This is why I never cook for you!"

His flushed face matched the color of his eyes.

He stood quickly, not even sparing Haru one last glance before storming upstairs.

The ox watched his kitten's retreating form, brow furrowed in confusion. Why hadn't the cat looked at him?

That's how it worked. Kyo would get mad, send Haru a look that clearly read, _"I'm not mad at _you_, but everyone else can go die", _then he'd leave the scene. With Kyo, this usually happened on a daily basis, so the ox was used to the routine. Sometimes the older boy would even dash upstairs without a word, just because he felt like it.

But he would always, no matter what, give Haru that look.

"Are you okay, Hatsuharu-kun?" Tohru inquired, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

He nodded, smiling slightly, and thanked the girl for the snack.

--------------

It was funny how in just a year, Kyo's room smelled just like Haru.

The cat sat on his knees infront of his closet, one of the ox's black shirts clutched in his trembling hands. He told himself he wouldn't be like this. He wouldn't hold onto the younger boy too tightly when the ox was ready to let go, but here he was, surrounded by the boy's scent, crying like the idiot he was.

He hadn't yet forgotten the ox's departure; how he'd left without a word, right before Kyo woke up in the hospital. They hadn't spoken of it since, but the cat couldn't forget. _'Just let him go!' _His mind had screamed, but he just couldn't. Haru was _his_, dammit! They'd been together for a _year! _

How could the Haru forget that?

"Liar." The cat choked. "The fucking liar!"

His fists pounded against the floor, warm tears trailing down his flushed cheeks. Why was he crying? He didn't even know anything yet. For all he knew, Haru could have been visiting the main house, or Christmas shopping, or-

_'Or screwing someone else.'_

He balled up the ox's tear-stained shirt, hurling it across the room.

And just like last year, and the years before that, he climbed to the roof..

Spending yet another winter day alone.

**The End**

((A/N: WHY DO I KEEP WRITING ANGST??

ARRRGGGG!!

Seriously, I need to stop Reading Invader Zim fics, they make me angsty. _hmph._

This is weirdly written, I know. It started out so happy, but it ended so.. unhappy.

By the way, the first quote was from _'It's a Wonderful Life',_ the second from _'Aqua Teen Hunger Force',_ and the third from _'How The Grinch Stole Christmas'._

Well, Happy Holidays!!))


	13. Blue Christmas

((A/N: Number ten is a very special oneshot. It's for both a Christmas present, and a Birthday present!

I hope everyone who has a December birthday will tell me, so I won't miss you on that day!!

Of course, this is for _When.I.Marry.Haru. who I hope isn't mad that I completely missed her December 13th birthday!!))_

_12/13/06_

**Blue Christmas**

"Kyo?" Haru spoke, peeking through the doorway of their shared room.

It was empty, the window wide open.

He wondered if his kitten would even learn his lesson. Only a few days ago, the cat had been sent to the hospital because of the stupid roof, but there he was, sitting up there again. He also wondered if something was bothering his boyfriend. The older boy hadn't acted this distant since before they started going out.

"What's wrong with you?"

----------------

_'I'm going to freeze to death.'_ His mind informed him. _'I'm going to die alone, just like I should.'_

The cat had given up crying hours ago, deciding that the cold was bad enough without frozen tears sticking to his skin. He rubbed his bare hands together. How long until he turned blue from the cold? How long until he felt as cold on the outside as he did on the inside?

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" A calm voice called from across the roof.

His entire being shook, and not from the cold, as pain formed in his throat and chest.

"Get away from me, you liar!" He screamed.

His voice cracked, and his vision went black.

----------------

It was warmer inside.

Not to mention, a lot drier. Haru nodded to himself, sipping the hot chocolate Tohru had so graciously made for him. The TV was on again, although he couldn't find it in him to watch it. He kept his eyes on the figure before him, the doctor, who was currently inspecting a certain orange haired cat who couldn't keep himself from the cold.

"He's not dead, and he's probably not dying anytime soon." The dark haired man drew out.

Haru nodded.

"Kyo's too stubborn to die." He answered.

Hatori's lips turned slightly upwards at this, and he stood. Haru hadn't actually expected him to smile anyways.

"He has a slight fever, however, so have him drink plenty of fluids."

The black and white haired boy stared down at his lover. He really was cute when he was asleep, when you couldn't see the bitterness in those crimson eyes. Of course, his eyes had softened a lot since they'd started dating, but as of lately, Haru could notice the coldness returning.

He ran a gentle hand through Kyo's hair.

He was so beautiful, but so easily broken.

----------------

_Deja-vu_ was the first word that came to Kyo's mind as he awoke.

He may not have woken to the same off white room as before, but the light still burned his eyes, and he still had no idea how he'd ended up in his currect position. Once he was finally _completely_ awake, he felt the sensation of someone staring at him.

"You never answered my question, you know." Haru's voice deadpanned from beside him.

His head snapped in the younger boy's direction. He glared. How dare the stupid cow scare him like that! This was already all his fault, so why did he feel the need to make it worse?

"Get away from me." He snarled, pupils dilating into cat-like slits.

Haru felt his insides churn.

"Why?"

The other boy didn't answer right away. He chose instead to glare down at his hands, hating them for their trembling.

"You left me," He began. "You left me without a word, you dirty liar!"

He flew into a sitting position, shoving the younger boy away. It hurt. He couldn't deny that it hurt to act that way. It hurt to see the pain in Haru's eyes, and it hurt to hear the utter confusion in his voice.

"When, kitten?" He whispered. "I would _never_ leave you."

Haru felt the pain before he could even see the punch. It wasn't hard, compared to how hard the cat could actually hit, but the pain lasted longer than any of the cat's blows ever had.

"Liar!" The older boy cried.

It amazed Haru that he hadn't went black yet, but at that moment, the other side of him wasn't even trying to come out. _'He knows I have to solve this on my own.' _The ox told himself. It was the only explanation.

"You left me alone!" Kyo shrieked. "You didn't tell me anything.. and at the hospital you acted like nothing happened!"

The world froze, and Haru's breath hitched.

It was his fault, just as it always was. Why didn't the cat just leave him already, so he wouldn't have to go through so much pain?

_'Because he loves you, and you love him.'_

"Kitten.." He grabbed the cat's shaking figure, pulling him close, even as the boy struggled.

"Let me go!" He screeched.

But Haru couldn't.

"I love you so much." He murmured. "And I wouldn't _ever_ think of cheating on you, _or_ leaving you."

Kyo's body went limp, and for a moment, Haru wondered if he'd passed out, but as he glanced down, he was met with a pair of sad, crimson eyes.

"..but I can't tell you where I was. I will soon, but not yet."

The older boy nodded, laying his head on his lover's chest.

Kyo decided that he didn't need to know where the ox was. He didn't need to be so clingy, and so suspecious of the younger boy's whereabouts.

Because Haru said he would never leave him, and Kyo believed.

**The End**

((A/N: Okay, that's the end of all angst! yay!

I was so close to writing Haru's proposal in here, but decided against it.

I believe there was some OOC in here, on Kyo's part, but I'm not sure.

Happy Holidays Anyway!!))


	14. Not Even A Mouse

((A/N: chapter 13 was seriously jacked up. Sorry, When.I.Marry.Haru. I have no idea what happened to it! All my chapters seem to be doing weird things though..

Freaking glitches.

Anyway, this one's for Yoink Daydurfurits!! Merry Christmas!!))

12/14/06

_"Not a creature was stirring-"_

**_Not Even A Mouse_**

_"_You know, Yuki, you never did tell me what Kyo got Haru for Christmas." Shigure drew out.

The rat sighed to himself, looking from his book to the ever-annoying dog.

"And I'm not planning to either."

He would have smiled, but the stupid man wasn't worth that kind of gesture. He turned the page in his novel, seeking some peace in its pages. Surprisingly, the man left after a few moments. Most likey to try getting an answer out of the cat.

----------------

"Kyo!" The dog exclaimed, slamming the boy's door open rather rudely.

..and was met with a vision that reminded him why he continued writing smutty stories everyday.

"Pervert!" The, currently naked, cat screeched, throwing a pillow in the man's direction. "Get out!"

He shut the door quickly, his face surprisingly warm. He was almost thirty years old, and he still blushed after walking in on the two lovers. He guessed any normal human would too, but he was Shigure Sohma! Walking in on two teens having sex was supposed to make him laugh, to give him inspiration for another chapter, not make him blush and slam the door!

Damn those two and their.. love making!

"Kyon-kyon!" He called, bent on embarrassing the cat as much as he'd been embarrassed. "Is that make-up sex I hear?"

----------------

"Bastard." Kyo muttered later.

He and ox sat in their room, staring awkwardly at eachother, and currently fully clothed.

Haru just smiled, wrapping his arms around the angry boy.

"It's not like he actually saw anything, kitten." He reasoned.

They both knew he was lying.

Why else would the man be so quick to slam the door? Haru wouldn't be surprised if the whole ordeal appeared in one of Shigure's books one day. Haru could just see it now..

_"Their sweat covered bodies rocked back in forth, shaking the bed as they expressed their deepest desires, lust blurring their vision. Haru stared down at his lover's trembling body, moaning in pleasure-"_

"HARU!"

The ox snapped out of his daze, feeling a sudden tightness in his pants that he'd just gotten rid of moments ago. Kyo's face was bright red, as he realized what his boyfriend was feeling.

"We are not doing that twice in one hour!" He shrieked.

The ox smiled once more, wondering just how long the cat could keep that promise.

----------------

"Have you ever noticed that everyone in this house is a pervert?" Yuki asked quietly, flipping through yet another page of his novel.

"Except for Tohru, of course." Shigure corrected.

The rat nodded deafly. "Well, of course."

The dog smiled deviously, pretending not to notice that the younger boy hadn't defended himself.

"So?" He began.

Yuki looked up from his book. From the tone of Shigure's voice, he knew something was up.

"How's the book?" He scratched his head boredly.

The boy only shrugged, closing the book in question, and stared at the man in silence. He knew what the dog was thinking. _'Oh, silly Yuki, thinking he's just such a perv, just for reading one lousy romance novel!'_ But the dog was wrong.

At night, from his room next to the cat's, he could hear every noise the couple made. Every hiss, every word, every yell..

Every moan.

If he listened closely, he could hear the ruffling of the sheets, and the squeak of the bed's springs. Yuki wasn't a pervert because of this, he knew.

He was a pervert because he knew, deep down, he liked his room.

And all the sounds he could hear through its walls.

**The End**

((A/N: Yuki, you naughty little pervert!!

I just had to put the poor dear in there.. Poor little angsty rat with no one to make hot yaoi smut with!!!

Anyway, I'm running out of reviewers. (aaah..) I mean, I just can't find all of my one time reviewers. I dunno why I'm saying this, since I'm very thankful for the people kind enough to review, but soon I'm not going to have anyone to give my chapters to.

I guess, until next time, Happy Holidays!!))


	15. Glamorous

((A/N: hmm.. Ever heard the song "Date Rape" by Sublime?? I love it.

"Well I can't take pity on men of his kind, even though he now takes it in the behind."

aaah, I love people who can write funny stuff like that.

Anyway, I guess I'm back in "Humor Mode" again, so today's oneshot's for... I'm feeling mean today, so I'll tell you at the end of the chapter.))

_12/15/06_

**Glamorous**

"I'm _not_ spoiled!" The orange haired boy raged, shaking his fist at the snickering dog.

The man laughed even harder at this.

"Aw, Kyonkichi, you _know_ Hatsuharu-kun does anything you want!" The other man chimed in, flipping his hair as he spoke.

This was why Kyo never liked being left alone with the two morons. The dog would say something stupid and embarrassing, and the snake would believe every word. Spoiled of all things, though? He felt his cheeks flush. It wasn't like he didn't get the ox gifts too!

Though, he had a feeling that wasn't exactly what they meant.

"It's not my fault he's so damn.." He trailed off.

What was a good word for Haru? Yielding? Attentive? Stupid? He wasn't a poet, so why try putting it into words? The ox was just adorable. _'And sexy.'_ His mind added, remembering the small _'conversation'_ he and the younger boy had about sexiness awhile ago.

He shook his head, deciding he'd had enough harassment for one day, and left the room.

"Kyonkichi!" Ayame called behind him. "Being pampered is nothing to be ashamed of!"

And, of course, Shigure had to put his two cents in.

"Don't _ever_ be ashamed of your pampered princess ways!"

-------------------------

_"Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed-"_

Haru hastily answered his phone, smiling at the odd looks he recieved from his co-workers. Was he supposed to explain that this actually wasn't his phone, that he'd borrowed it from his boyfriend, or would that make him seem even gayer?

"Hello?" He spoke into the small, red cellphone.

He knew who it was, of course. No one even knew Kyo _had_ a phone but the cat and himself. Haru smiled. Not even _Tohru _had the pleasure of knowing the cat's secret number. (and he wasn't ever planning to tell her either)

"Haru, when you get home and those ASSHOLES are dead, I swear to God I didn't do it."

The line went dead.

That, or the older boy hung up on him.

Haru scratched the skin beneath his Santa beard, wondering why he hadn't taken it off. It was his break afterall. He shrugged, glancing up at the glaring _'elves'. _They were supposed to be cherrful, right? Did the humbug bite them in the ass or something?

-------------------------

"Princess Kyonkichi!" Ayame's voice drifted upstairs, making the cat cringe inwardly. "We've prepared the royal gowns!"

The royal gowns? That didn't mean?.. No, the snake wasn't stupid enough to actually bring any of his designs over, was he?

_"It looks like something in my brother's shop."_

The rat's words echoed through his head, and he blushed bright pink. What if Yuki told Ayame about the gift, and the stupid snake thought he could do better? Afterall, slutty attire _was_ his forte.

The moment Kyo had seen the wretched item hanging in that disgusting store's window, two thoughts crossed his mind. _'It's perfect'_ and _'I bet Ayame makes shit like this.'_

Of course, he tried not to let the latter ruin his decision. He knew the snake could make garments one-hundred percent better than what he'd bought, but it would probably be twice the price as well. Not to mention the embarrassment of asking the perverted man.

If he even uttered one word about it, the stupid snake would most likely never stop bugging him about it. Plus, Haru would probably know by the next hour.

Damn Ayame, and his stupid.. Non-ability to keep secrets!

Damn him, and while Kyo was at it, damn Shigure too.

-------------------------

"Kyonki-" The snake's hands were cupped around his mouth in an attempted to make himself louder.

"What?" The orange haired boy boomed, crashing into the room.

Ayame grinned from ear to ear, holding a short dress, lined with frills and bows, in the air with pride. If Kyo had looked closer, he would've noticed the words "Kyo x Haru love forever" imprinted in small, pink letters.

But the cat really didn't care that much.

"What?" He repeated, voice calmer.

The snake pouted.

"I made you this!" He paused, shaking the article of clothing. "Well, I guess it's more of a gift for Haru.. But it's for you to wear!"

Why did Kyo _look_ at these people again? Why did he even breathe the same _air_ as them? It might be contaminated by their stupidity, for God's sake!

"Come on, Kyonkichi!" The snake begged.

Kyo chose to ignore the nickname.

"No!" He screeched.

He wasn't really sure how the next seven words passed his lips, since he'd never, not in a billion years, say them consciously. Especially to his two older cousins.

"I already got him something like that!"

The two stared in awe.

"And what exactly _was_ it, Kyon?" Ayame drew out.

The cat stood rooted to the spot, caught between comming clean and running for it. He chose the former, since he was sure at least one of the two would follow him if he ran.

"Well.. It's a-"

The door slammed open.

"Kitten, I'm home." He calm voice spoke from the front doorway.

Haru stepped slowly into the kitchen, and after spotting his kitten, wrapped him in his loving embrace. The cat couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his features, or the sudden realization that hit him.

He _was_ spoiled.

He had Haru, the cute, funny, kind ox. The boy that always seemed to have the right thing to say, and always saved his ass when it was on the line. So maybe he _was_ spoiled, but that's how cat's were supposed to live.

Spoiled and Glamorous.

((A/N: Browny points to anyone who can figure out what song Kyo's/Haru's ringtone was!

And now, (drumroll please) this chapter is for.. _Oystiee!! _Merry Christmas!!))


	16. Oh, Holy Night

((A/N: hmm.. I'm pretty sure this is my third fic to surpass 100 reviews. (yayness!)

I think I've started almost every chapter with _hmm_, _aaah_, _uuhhmm_. (haha)

The song, by the way, was _Santa Baby_, so Kudos to everyone who figured it out!!

_Dayna The Jedi Master Solo _gets chapter 16!! Merry Christmas!!))

_12/16/06_

**Oh, Holy Night**

"Have you bought Tohru anything yet?" Kyo asked lazily, sucking on a candycane he'd stolen from the Christmas Tree.

Yuki nodded, not offering anything else.

"You _do_ like her, right?" Kyo spoke. It was more of a statement than a question, really.

The rat shook his head no, and the cat's mouth dropped slightly. The silver haired boy smiled slightly, stealing a candycane of his own from the overly-decorated tree.

"I mean, I do like her.. Just not in _that way_." He trailed off. "I mean, I feel like her brother."

There weren't many things that surprised Kyo Sohma anymore. Not after living with Hatsuharu Sohma, that is. Of course, when Momiji had, so openly, came out of the closet, the cat hadn't see that comming at all (he's so thick-headed), and his first runin with the notorious "Sex Shop" may have scared him shitless, but not many other things could faze him.

And this just happened to fit in the "Not Many Things" category.

"Then who _do_ you like?" The orange haired boy knew Yuki had to like _someone_. No one could be so loved, and not love _someone_.

The rat blushed, shaking his head once more. It figured he'd be so shy. The one time Kyo _actually_ gave a damn about his personal life, the silver haired boy was too shy to say anything.

The cat thought back to the rabbit, and how he'd told the younger boy he'd get him a _girlfriend_, if only to shut him up. Well, Yuki was no girl, but he would do, and if he didn't like Tohru, he _had_ to swing Momiji's way. They'd make a _pretty_ couple.

"What about Momiji?" He finally inquired.

The rat's face flushed even darker.

_'bingo.'_

------------------------

Haru flipped through the rather large pile of Holiday cards that he'd found on the kitchen table. Whoever brought in the mail that morning deserved an award, the ox concluded. He really couldn't imagine Tohru mustering up enough strength to lift the 50-something pound bag.

"Haaaarruuu" A sly voice purred.

Two thin arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, causing shivers to run up his spine. He layed down the mail, glancing at the boy behind him. His kitten was so cute when he was trying to be sexy. The boy didn't realize that _everything_ he did turned Haru on.

"What, kitten?" He drew out.

The cat stayed silent for a moment, loosening his grip on the ox.

"I know what to get the rat for Christmas.." He trailed off. "and it's better than anything you could _ever_ buy in a store."

And so began the _quest_, as Haru liked to call it, to get Yuki and Momiji together.

------------------------

"Kyo-chan, Haru-kun, thank you soooo much for inviting me to dinner!" The short, blonde haired boy sang.

He lunged himself at the already fuming cat, wrapping him a death grip. Said cat could only pout, sending his boyfriend the infamous "This sure as Hell better be worth it" look.

"..And I thought Kyon didn't like me!" The half-German squealed.

Kyo would have said that he actually didn't like the boy, and if he called him _Kyon_ one more time, he'd beat him to a bloody pulp, but Haru's elbow poking him in the ribs silenced him for at least a moment.

"Everyone, dinner's ready!" Tohru exclaimed.

The group slowly made their way into the kitchen. Kyo was quick to sit, as was Haru, leaving the only available seat right next to a blushing Yuki, who just happened to be glaring in Kyo's direction.

_"I know what you're up to" _His look seemed to hiss. _"I know what you're doing, and I'll kill you later for it."_

The cat pulled at the collar of his shirt nervously, and scooted a little closer to his boyfriend.

------------------------

"So Yuki," Shigure cooed, acting almost as if he was in on Kyo's plan. "Is any lucky _soal_ getting a _special_ gift from you this year?"

"Shut up." The rat muttered in response, glaring down at his soup.

_'Stupid dog,' _Kyo mused. _'He was no idea what he's getting himself into.'_

The room was rather calm for after that, Tohru and Haru making small talk about the Christmas festivities, and Yuki stealing the occaisional glance in a certain blonde haired boy's direction, before snapping his head away.

But all good things have to come to an end, and they usually ended a lot quicker with Shigure around.

"What about you, Momiji-kun?" The dog inquired. "Who's your special someone?"

The rabbit blushed slightly, but seemed pretty uneffected.

"Weeeelll.." He spoke in his usual sing-song manner. "They're in this room."

He smiled, clearly not willing to offer anymore information.

"I don't think they like me back though." He placed a slender finger over his lips. "I mean, we never really talk, and they're _way_ too cool for me."

------------------------

"You know, we really suck at scheming." Kyo declared, sending Haru an amused glance.

They walked slowly through Shigure's property, hand in hand. They were almost back to the house, taking over an hour in the deep, icy woods.

"Why's that?" The ox asked, slowing his pace slightly.

"I dunno." The older boy answered. "We tried getting the rat and Momiji together, but I think we just pissed Yuki off.."

Haru shook his head slightly, partly to rid it of any fallen snow that may have gathered on it, and partly because he didn't believe a word his kitten spoke.

"I beg to differ." He whispered.

The cat was about to protest, but his boyfriend turned him quickly toward the dog's house. They were just close enough to see the figures in the front windows, but not close enough to be seen by those figures.

"Yuki and.. Momiji?" Kyo spoke in disbelief.

The rat was saying something, scratching the back of his head nervously, while the rabbit stood still, arms crossed behind his back. They just talked, and as the two lovers came closer to Shigure's house, Kyo could have swore he saw the rat blushing.

_'Merry Christmas,'_ He found himself thinking.

_'.. you damn rat.'_

**The End**

((A/N: uuhhhmm.. I love writing Yuki, but ever as the main character, you know?

hmm.. I'm writing a lot again tonight. Hopefully, I'll be done by morning!

Happy Holidays!!))


	17. Holiday Treats

((A/N: It's Christmas, yeah I realize. I am, however, a chronic procrastinator, and just like my Christmas Shopping, I finish my stories at th last minute. Writers block actually attacked me during last chapter, so I hope I can finish the next seven easily enough.

This chaper is for.. _Kuro Ookami Hatake!!_ Merry Christmas!!))

_12/17/06_

**Holiday Treats**

"You know what?" A voice echoed from Kyo's room, through Yuki's walls, and into the kitchen where Shigure and Tohru currectly sat, sipping hot tea. "Screw you!" The voice, obviously Kyo's, continued.

Yuki could only roll his eyes, counting down to Black Haru's sleazy remark.

"Now kitten," A husky voice muttered, just loud enough for the rat to hear. "You know that's exactly what I want."

There it was. Yuki wondered how he'd come to know his cousins so well. He knew how their fights would end, and how their days were going, just by the voices through the walls. But then again, they did know him pretty well too. They had tried to get the rabbit and himself together, afterall.

A loud moan erupted from the other room, and the rat sighed to himself.

Major smut was about to ensue, he just knew it.

And for the second time that day, he was absolutely right.

-------------------

"We should go somewhere today." Haru stated.

He reached forward, stroking his kitten's face. The older boy nodded, but turned his head away from his touch. The ox could have sworn he felt the flesh beneath his hand heat up, and the flush painting Kyo's face only proved his point.

"Where?" The cat asked quietly, and was answered with a chuckle.

"Anywhere you'd like."

They could always go out to eat, Kyo mused, it was only seven days until Christmas, and they'd had hardly anytime away from home. It would also give him time to figure out exactly what they were doing for Christmas, and if they'd visit Haru's parents over the holiday.

"How about going out to eat?" He offered, crimson eyes staring hopefully at his lover. "A restuarnt of your choice?"

Haru leaned forward, draping his arms around his orange headed lover, and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Sounds like a plan."

-------------------

"hmm, Tofu, sounds..." Kyo trailed off.

What could he say? Tofu sounded terrible to his meat-loving taste buds. He wondered if there was anything edible even _on_ the menu. It was more than doubtful, he told himself. How could Haru _possibly_ eat this stuff?

"What can I get you two today?" A somber young woman with rather painful looking piercings littering her thin, pale face, and black streaking through her platinum blonde hair asked sulkily.

Haru turned to Kyo, who motioned for him to pick whatever he thought his kitten wouldn't throw up later, then ordered two plates of something that sounded almost more ominous than the retched _tofu_.

"You're gonna love this." Haru whispered as the waitress stalked away.

Kyo knew he wouldn't.

-------------------

"I think it just blinked at me." A very preturbed Kyo hissed.

A few onlookers glared, but the cat couldn't find it in himself to give a damn. He could have _sworn_ that the whatever-the-hell-it-was just blinked at him with it's two organic eyes, and he would _not_ eat anything that moved!

"Kitten, how could it blink when it's never had eyes?" The ox countered.

Well, he did have a point.

But that didn't stop Kyo from never going there again.

**The End**

((A/N: sorry about the shortness!

aah, I sound so hateful against vegans.. Sorry!

I'm just trying to write from each character's POV, and you know how rude you think about people when you're mad!!

Anyway, Happy Holidays!!))


	18. Seven Swans A Swimming

((A/N: uuhhmm.. Number 18 is for _Airotia!!_ Merry Christmas!!))

_12/18/06_

**Seven Swans A-Swimming**

"I love you more than.." Haru pondered for a moment, searching around the room for something worthy of his deepest affections.

Kyo just smirked.

"My PS3." He boasted. "Even though I _did _wait in line for two days to get it."

Laughter erupted from his lover, and the boy punched him in the arm.

"No you didn't!" He exclaimed. "You bought it off the internet with your_ 'Zodiac Funds'_!"

The ox rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, remembering back to how pissed off Akito was when he found out. But hey, Haru had his PS#, and that's all that mattered. The God just didn't understand the joys of gaming.

He'd probably to the same thing, that is, if he ever had fun.

-----------------------

"You're such a greedy-ass." Kyo concluded, and Haru really couldn't agree more.

Kyo thought back to Shigure and Ayame's not-so-wise words,

_"Don't you ever be ashamed of your pampered princess ways!"_

As if.

If nothing else, Haru was the pampered one. Kyo wasn't quite sure if he would go as far as calling the ox a princess (since everyone just seemed to know who the uke was), but the boy was at least a pampered princes.

The spoiled Prince Charming to Kyo's Pampered Princess.

He laughed.

Stupid cow would probably laugh himself stupid if he knew what Kyo had just been thinking. Kyo Sohma was no princess. He degraded himself for nobody!

Well, except for Haru of course.

-----------------------

"So, do you think Yuki's de-virginized Momiji yet?" Haru asked boredly, and Kyo laughed loudly.

Through the walls, they heard a thump.

"I have _not_!" The rat's muffled voice screeched.

The couple stood rooted to the spot, deer-in-the-headlights style. If Yuki could hear _that_, what else had he heard? Haru, to be honest, was seriously turned on by the thought of an audience, Kyo was mortified.

-----------------------

"So dog, for the next fifty years, you don't have to buy me anything, if you just make those _Goddamn_ walls thicker!"

Kyo paused in mid-rant as giggles escaped Shigure's lips.

"This is not funny, asshole!" He boomed. "That pervert if listening to me and Haru through the walls!"

The older man juust blinked.

"Kyo, I'm pretty sure half the polulation of America can hear you two, with how loud you get."

Kyo would have pledged to never have sex in that room again, if not for an extremely horny Haru dragging him to the bedroom the second he got the news.

And _'greedy-ass'_ was the last thought to cross his mind, before all was lost in the rustle of the blankets, and the creak of he bed springs.

**The End**

((A/N: umm.. Short again.

I really hope you don't mind! I'm trying to preserve as many good ideas as I can for the upcomming chapters!!

By the way, you know in the manga (and maybe the anime?) when they mention that each zodiac member's family gets a special fund to help raise them? Well, that's what Haru blew on a $5,000 plus game system.))


	19. MrGrinch

((A/N: To: _Mala Suerte _ From: _kc creation_))

_12/19/06_

**Mr.Grinch**

"Come on, Kyonkichi!!" Ayame chirped, patting the cat on the back. "Sledding is fun!"

The orange haired boy shook his head, turning back to the television. It was bad enough that the stupid man always seemed to come over while Haru was at work, but why'd he always have to bring some stupid idea with him?

"Come on!!" The silver haired man begged. "Pleeeaaasssee!"

"I hate you." Kyo muttered.

------------------

_"Santa cutie, hurry down the chimney tonight-"_

"Hello?" Haru mumbled.

He really had to change that ringtone to something less.. weird. It wasn't that he'd ever minded what anyone thought of his sexuality, but he hated that song with a passion. It didn't help that he just _happened_ to be dressed up as the "Santa Baby" Marilyn Monroe just _happened_ to be singing about.

"That snake will DIE today!" A voice barked. "He will die, and I swear to God no one will _ever_ miss him!"

The line was dead again, and Haru sighed.

He was dating a total maniac.

------------------

"I'll kill you." A very frozen Kyo murmured.

The words, however, were ignored by the other man, as he pushed the cat onto his own, bright orange sled. He also ignored the boy's other grumbles, and his shriek of horror as he was roughly shoved down the very steep hill the snake had just happened to pass by during his 'trek' around the woods.

"See!" He called. "Wasn't that fun?"

There was silence for a long while, and Ayame wondered if he'd actually _killed_ the boy.

**"I swear, when I get up there, I'm going to shove a tree right up your dumb ass!"**

The snake wondered if it was cowardly to run at that moment, and if leaving the freezing cat stranded in the woods was what a responsible adult would do. Shigure _had_ left him in charge while he was hiding from Miine for the day.

_"Man the fort." _the dog had said, but since when had Ayame considered himself a real man? He was more like a very beautiful woman who just happened to have a penis, and didn't have breasts.

"Get back here, you stupid snake!" The angry boy's voice echoed through the woods. "Come down here so I can castrate you!"

------------------

"So he pulled out a clump of your hair, then gave you a black eye?"

Haru wasn't quite sure what to make of this. The man before him nodded, crocodile tears running down his battered face. There was an obvious bald spot near the back of his head, and the poor man clutched the hair that used to hang there tightly in his left hand.

Would it be rude to laugh?

If Shigure wasn't hiding, he'd comfort the snake, and if Yuki wasn't out shopping with Tohru and Momiji, he'd tell the stupid man to shut up. Tohru would probably go ballistic. Poor girl.

The ox decided to do whatever seemed easiest, which was turning away and ignoring the scene completely. What could Ayame do about it anyway? Did he expect Haru to yell at his boyfriend, like he was a child, to lean him over one knee and spank him?

He froze.

Actually, that didn't sound like such a bad idea.

**The End**

((A/N: uuhhmm.. yeah.

I wonder if Tohru ever feels like the third wheel. I mean, she should at least know enough to realize that Yuki and Momiji would rather shop without her. (haha)

anyway, Happy Holidays!!))


	20. Holiday Hell

((A/N: To: _KooriKitsune _From: _kc creation_))

_12/20/06_

**Holiday Hell**

"So what?" Kyo snapped. "His stupid, girly hair'll grow back eventually!"

Shigure 'tsked', shaking his head. For once, he actually seemed so pissed off that he might actually explode, and Kyo couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the fact that he made the dog that way.

"You _will_ learn not to disrespect your _superiors_." The dog shot. "And what better way than being punished?"

Kyo wondered what exactly the older man meant by 'superiors'. He knew what the word meant, of course, since every member in the Sohma family wanted to make it very clear that he was the lowest you could possibly get, but did the man actually mean 'superiors' as if he was somehow better than the cat, or was he just so bad at choosing his words that he didn't even listen to what he said?

Kyo figured it was the latter.

"So, I say you go to Ayame's shop and ask what you can do to repay him."

silence.

silence..

"WHAT?" The orange haired boy stood so abruptly that his chair flew back, ramming into the wall behind it with a loud cracking sound.

"You heard what I said."

The dog rose from his own seat as well, his stern look momentarily silencing the angry boy.

"Either that, or I tell Akito."

_Oh, he was evil._

What was worse? Kyo asked himself. Ayame's girly wrath, or Akito's malicious torture? What a hard decision! How could Shigure expect him to make up his mind in a matter of seconds?

_"Fine."_ He whined.

As the cat made his way out the door, Shigure could have swore his wave looked oddly like the finger.

----------------------

"Kyon-kichi!" Ayame squealed. "What a oh-so-pleasent surprise!"

The cat rolled his eyes.

"Shigure told you I was comming."

The man didn't even skip a beat, as he dragged his poor cousin into the back room. Why did Kyo expect the stupid snake to care about logic anyway? He was an idiot! Kyo glanced in the direction where his bald spot should have been.

_'Hair extensions, it figures.' _He mused.

Why did he keep expecting more of the man?

----------------------

"Okay, Kyon-kichi, this won't take long." The snake reassured. "All I want you to do is try on a few outfits for me, then you can go!"

Kyo's eye twitched.

"..what?"

The silver haired man smiled, clapping his hands together, and letting out a deep laugh.

"_I_ want _you_ to model some outfits for me."

Kyo then found himself wondering how high his blood pressure was, and when his stupid family would finally torture him enough that he had a heartattack.

He hoped that day came soon.

**The End/To Be Continued**

((A/N: uuhhmm..five more chapters left.

flyingdaggers actually guessed what Kyo's present to Haru was! smart, smart girl.

_BUT DON'T SPOIL ANYONE NOW, FLYINGDAGGERS!!_ (haha)

Happy Holidays!))


	21. Santa, Can You Hear Me

((A/N: to: _d.masher _ from: _kc creation_))

_12/21/06_

**Santa, Can You Hear Me**

"My goodness, Kyonkichi, you have a rather _feminin_ figure." Ayame spoke, scratching his chin with one long fingernail.

The cat's face flushed bright crimson. Like Hell he did! The stupid man must have been delusional.

_'Although..'_

Maybe the snake noticed that all that Christmas junkfood made him gain a few pounds, and his ass was too big? Since the beginning of the stupid season, it _had_ been nearly impossible to excercise, and everyone kept bringing home sugery crap, so it wasn't his fault!

"..what?" He finally mustered, his voice cracking slightly in embarrassment.

"Your figure," The older man began. "your waist is so thin, and your.. curves are smooth."

He paused for a moment.

"Or maybe it's just the dress?"

_'It sure _better_ be,' _Kyo told himself.

Kyo Sohma was _not_ a fatass, and _definitely _not a girl!

------------------------

It was the slinkiest, skankiest, sluttiest outfit Kyo was sure he'd ever seen.

Completely and totally disgusting.

A small, black leather dress, all of the stomache cut out but two small straps in the back. The bottom was almost v-shaped, arching right around his thighs, and just covering his.. private parts.

It was sleevless, and two long, fingerless leather gloves were worn from the palm of the hand to the elbow. Though the sharp heeled leather boots he wore weren't much better. And what about underwear? Oh, a nice skimpy little pair of black bikini style panties worked _perfectly_.

"I look like a street-walking transvestite." He gasped.

The snake's laughter floated through the thin door of the changing room stall. He, of course, thought Kyo was kidding, or that the cat just didn't understand how _fashionable_ the outfit actually was.

"But how much money do you think you'd make?"

The orange haired boy groaned.

"Nothing." He scowled at his reflection in the mirror. "I'd kill myself before I wore this in public."

------------------------

Kyo realized that he really didn't care what he got for Christmas this year. If he magically got transported from Ayame's torture-chamber-of-a-store, he'd be thankful for the rest of his life.

That slutty black leather outfit? Oh, it had nothing on this. At least he looked like a _guy_ in that one, but in his current outfit, he really couldn't tell. White really wasn't his color anyway, and the heels bit into his feet.

He promised himself that no matter what, he would _never_ even _consider_ dressing in nurse's attire _ever_ again. Why did he have to hurt the stupid snake? Why couldn't he have left the man alone?

"Kyooooonkichiii!!" An annoyingly chipper voice called.

Actually, Kyo felt the extremely strong urge to hurt him now.

**The End**

((A/N: I feel like such a weirdo. hmm..

Well, Happy Holidays!!))


	22. Oh Christmas Tree

((A/N: to: _Shizmoo _ from: _kc creation_))

_12/22/06_

**Oh Christmas Tree**

Kyo fell tiredly to the floor, curling up next to the shining Christmas tree. His debt was finally repaid, and he wasn't even awake enough to be happy about it. He sighed, rolling onto his other side, facing the tree. Stupid Shigure, stupid Ayame.

He stared at the small pile of gifts. It was three days from Christmas, and he still hadn't lost his nerve. The small, perfectly wrapped gift Haru would soon give him layed close to _his_ abomination of a present, greatly outsized.

Of course, he knew the gift was probably a billion times better than what he got the younger boy. Haru was too considerate. He was always the one to say nice things, to shower his lover with gifts, and apologize after a fight, even if it wasn't his fault.

_'He's too perfect for me.' _The cat told himself.

He was so perfect, so kind, so handsome, so everything.

And Kyo was nothing.

"Why does he love me?" He asked the air.

"Because you're everything he needs."

Hatsuharu Sohma stood proudly at the livingroom door, smiling down at his shocked kitten. He was still in Santa uniform(minus the beard), and Kyo wondered if he even noticed anymore. Most likely not. The ox was comfortable walking around _naked_, so why would he care about some stupid Santa Clause costume?

"And what _is_ it you need, Haru?" Kyo inquired.

The black and white haired boy approached slowly, sitting down beside his kitten.

"Well.." He trailed off. "I need someone smart and funny. Someone who I know always has my back. They should be cute, but not only cute looking. They should be adorable in their actions as well."

He stared down at his beet red boyfriend.

"hmm.." He pressed a hand against Kyo's warm face. "He has to be sexy too, but he shouldn't know it. You know, just one of those naturally sexy people.. But sometimes he should try a little too hard, and mess up just a little too badly, because it makes him human. He should love me, of course, and most of all.."

Their eyes met, and both felt a bolt of electricity throughout their bodies.

"He should know that, no matter what, I'll always love him."

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, and Kyo couldn't deny that he felt tears pricking the back of his eyes. Haru was.. Just Haru.

Without him, the cat wasn't quite sure where he'd be. The boy was his lifeline, his savior, his everything. Life without the ox was blank, not even vague, just a deep, black trench of nothingness. Kyo would die.

Without his lifeline, without his lover, his life would wither away.

"I love you." He whispered, grasping the younger boy's shoulders.

It was all he could say.

Afterall, how does one tell another that they're his everything?

------------------

"Haru-kun's a hopeless romantic!" Ayame exclaimed in a high pitched whisper.

Yuki swiftly punched him in the shoulder.

"Apparently, he's not _hopeless_." The rat hissed.

Shigure giggled softly, and Momiji slid just a little closer to the rat.

"They're so cute together." The rabbit sighed, and Yuki nodded.

Everyday they grew closer, and the rat just couldn't help but anticipate their wedding.

Ayame would probably even make Haru's tux, and Kyo's.. dress.

He chuckled softly.

**The End**

((A/N: aah, Haru may not be a hopeless romantic, but I sure am.

Well, Happy Holidays!!))


	23. My Only Wish This Year

((A/N: to: _Christina (edo13) _ from: _kc creation_

Sorry about these last chapters being so late!!))

_12/23/06_

**My Only Wish This Year**

"If you could only have one thing this year, what would it be?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow, staring, completely confused, at his boyfriend.

"Why would it matter?" He shot back.

Haru opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. The cat had no Christmas spirit. period. Seriously, he was surprized the cat hadn't just decided to "call off" the whole Christmas thing by now.

"I dunno." He drew out. "Just wondering."

The older boy rolled his eyes, but tried to answer nonetheless.

"I didn't really ask for anything.." He trailed off, tapping his chin in thought. "But if I really _did_ want something, you probably got it for me."

Haru would have squealed, hugging his kitten for being so extremely cute, but that was very un-Haru-like, and Kyo would probably kick his ass if he even tried.

---------------------

"What do you think Yuki and Momiji got eachother for Christmas?" Kyo asked boredly.

They currently layed on Shigure's livingroom couch, Haru both clutching Kyo, and flipping through the channels.

"Well, knowing Yuki, he probably got Momiji something super-romantic."

The cat snorted.

"Well, of course."

Haru smiled slightly, holding back a laugh.

"And Momiji probably got Yuki something that's going to embarrass him."

Kyo, for the second time that day, cocked an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

The ox shrugged, switching three or four channels on the TV as he did so.

"It could be anything," He paused. "Chocolate, clothes, _nookie_, anything."

He felt a shift beneath him, and turned to see his kitten glaring at him.

"Why do you care so much about Yuki and Momiji _doing it_?!"

Haru just chuckled, turning back to the television.

---------------------

"Please tell your boyfriend to stop leaving notes on my door!" Yuki exclaimed, blushing madly, shoving a sticky note into Kyo's hands.

_'Please de-vrginize Momiji soon. The anticipation is killing us._

_thanks._

_-Haru.'_

The orange haired boy only grumbled, turning his back on a still enraged Yuki, and making his way into his room. Sitting on his bed was Haru, looking exceptionally proud of himself.

"You know, I've figured out what my only wish this year is." Kyo announced, shutting the door behind him.

"And what would that be kitten?" The ox inquired seductively.

"For you to stop being such a damn pervert."

And with that, he turned, opening the door and leaving the room.

**The End**

((A/N: Kyo and Haru aren't fighting again or anything. No more fights until after Christmas, kay?

Well, two more left!! Happy Holidays!!))


	24. Christmas Eve Love

((A/N: to: _Alexander Cheatham, Mystery 100, _and _HoboGeorge_ from: _kc creation_))

**Christmas Eve Love**

"I can't do it." He whispered, squeezing the small box in his fist.

He could never squeeze it hard enough to break it, he wouldn't let himself, but at that moment, he wished the little package would just disappear. He wished, for once, that there wasn't so much pressure on him.

"Yes you can." Yuki's hushed voice spoke from behind him.

Haru just shook his head.

"No, I can't." His fingers tightened around the small item, his knuckles turning white. "What if he's not ready? What if he says yes, but really wants to say no?"

He imagined what a forced marriage would, or could do to his kitten, he imagined what he would do if the boy simply said _no_, and he imagined his life without the orange haired boy.

Soft laughter pulled him out of his daze, and he glared in the rat's direction.

"This isn't funny." He growled.

The boy only shook his head, raising a hand in defense.

"It's not," He began. "but you are."

Haru's grip loosened on his kitten's present as he stared crossly at the rat.

"Why am I funny?" He asked slowly.

Did he really want to know?"

The pale boy stared him in the eyes, smiling despite the glare he recieved.

"Because Kyo's head-over-heels for you, and you don't even realize it."

---------------------

"I can't do it." Kyo stated, turning to bolt out the door, find his gift for Haru, and rip it to shreads.

"Yes you can, Kyon!" Momiji reassured, grabbing the cat's shirt sleeve to keep him from leaving.

The older boy shook his head, desperately trying to free himself from the rabbit's grasp.

"No, I can't!" He exclaimed, pushing the younger boy away. "He's going to think I'm a freaking pervert, just like him!"

The rabbit giggled.

"What?" Kyo snapped, flushing bright pink.

The stupid ox _would!_ He'd take one look at the gift and either laugh his head off, or ravish Kyo on the spot.

He wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Kyon!" Momiji squealed. "Haru-kun already thinks you're _dead sexy_! This will only make him love you more!"

Somehow, hearing the blonde boy say _"dead sexy"_ disturbed Kyo deeply.

"Whatever." The cat muttered.

If Haru thought he was a dirty pervert, it was his problem, right? It didn't mean a single thing to him.

Now, if only he could convince himself to believe that, he'd be doing pretty well.

---------------------

"G'night, kitten." Haru mumbled, and recieved a similar response.

Both boys layed back-to-back, too nervous to speak to the other.

Even though their reasons were completely different, there was one thought that crossed both minds.

_'You sure as hell better be happy tomorrow.'_

**The End**

((A/N: Christmas Eve!!

Yuki and Momiji are just kind of the main-supporting-characters in this, as Yuki usually is in my stories. Poor Haru and Kyo, so nervous when they don't even realize they got eachother the perfect gift!

Well, Happy Holidays!!))


	25. Merry Christmas Baby

((A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!!! Number 25 is for all my readers, whether you decided to review or not!! I hope everyone's holidays have been, and will continue to be, as happy as possible!!))

_12/25/06_

**Merry Christmas Baby**

"Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, Shigure-san, Hatsuharu-kun, Momiji-kun, it's Christmas!" Tohru exclaimed, gasping rather deeply since she spoke the entire sentence in one breath.

Kyo grumbled slightly, but still woke, while Haru didn't even open his eyes. Yuki, led by a very awake Momiji, stumbled down the stairs half asleep, and Shigure just seemed to _appear_ by the tree.

Kyo and Haru's hearts pounded as they finally realized what was going on.

It was Christmas morning, the _hour of truth_.

"Everyone, give eachother their gifts!" The dog exclaimed, searching for his pile under the Christmas tree.

-------------------

_"Uhm, here." _Kyo mumbled, blushing brightly, as he shoved the ox's present into his arms.

The entire room froze as he ripped open the paper. Momiji stopped ogling over the plush bunny Yuki had given him, and Tohru ceased her hopeless banter of "Thank you!" and "Sorry, it's not very much!" even though they all knew she spent an entire years worth of money on Christmas gifts.

Haru didn't seem to notice the silence, even though Kyo did, and continued opening the package.

Off went the paper, and on his lap sat a cardboard box.

"It's what I've always wanted." He smirked, and was punched in the arm.

"Just open the damn gift." his kitten huffed,

So the sound the cardboard scraping against cardboard filled the room, as Haru attempted to open the rather large box. Once it was open, he peeked inside.

..and almost had a heartattack.

Inside layed a short, frilly black..

French Maid's Costume.

His head snapped toward his kitten, but the boy wouldn't look at him. He only stared at his bare feet, blushing furiously.

He closed the box slowly, smiling at the room's other inhabitants, then turned to his still flustered lover.

"I love you." He stated simply.

And the cat only blushed harder.

-------------------

"Kitten?" He spoke softly, laying a hand on the older boy's shoulder. "Could you come outside for a minute?"

The boy nodded, slowly getting over the embarrassment of the morning.

Everyone else had already finished opening their gifts, and were chatting quietly while the two left.

Of course, all eyes followed them out the door.

"Wanna go spy on them?" Shigure asked.

"Of course." Yuki answered. "We've only waited _all season_ for this proposal."

The group made their way out the door after the two boys, finding the perfect hiding place behind a tree close by.

_'Just don't screw up, Haru.' _The rat pleaded silently. _'Please, do it right.'_

He watched as the cat and ox talked.

_'For Kyo's sake.'_

-------------------

Haru smiled fondly, slipping the small present into his kitten's cold hands.

"I couldn't let you open this in front of the others." He whispered.

Kyo only nodded, tearing the paper off carefully.

In his hand sat a small, velvet-covered box, and his heart stopped. It couldn't be. He had to be thinking wrong, the younger boy would never choose him-

"Open it." Haru muttered, and Kyo almost couldn't bring himself to.

_'It can't be.' _He told himself. _'He couldn't possibly love me that much.'_

There was a small creak as the box's lid came up, and Kyo willed himself to look at whatever it held.

There was a ring, a small diamond ring sitting on the box's cushion, staring up at him.

"Haru.." He trailed off, a large lump gathering in his throat, and the prick of tears behind his eyes.

The younger boy leaned down, proped himself up on one knee, and stared up at his very emotional lover.

"Kyo Sohma," He drew out, hoping his nervousness didn't show in his voice. "Will you marry me?"

The whole world seemed to stop, and all he could hear was the pounding of blood in his ears. All he could see was the love of his life, standing before him.

And then the silence was broken, and the world became clear again.

The older boy nodded, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Y-yes, yes I will." He choked, and Haru stood, taking the boy into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, baby." He whispered, kissing his _fiance's_ orange haired head.

He felt his kitten nod into his chest, as his shirt became damp.

He didn't care if the cat was soaking his shirt with tears, or if he was freezing to death in the cold. He didn't even care about the four spies under the tree behind him.

"Merry Christmas."

All he could hear was the beating of he and his kitten's hearts, and the and the four words that just wouldn't stop echoing in his mind.

_"Y-yes, yes I will."_

And that's all that mattered.

**The End**

((A/N: God, I feel so bipolar right now.

I'm so happy I finally finished this story for you, but I'm so sad that it's over!!!

Well, until New Years, Happy Holidays!!))


End file.
